Tales of the fox and dragon Chapter 1
by Ikubi Shoni
Summary: Naruto has always been alone in the village hidden in the leaves. Heck Naruto's been beaten a inch from death because of something out of his control. The 3rd Hokage can see Naruto's suffering so he sends in one of his most skilled anbu to not only watch over Naruto but to become his friend. Warning contains a major character OC, sakura bashing, Full summary is inside.


A/N: Hey what is up everyone! This is my second ever fanfic. My other one is about Bleach. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. Please review anything is fine as long as it is constructive. All right enjoy the story.

* * *

Full summary:Naruto has always been alone in the village hidden in the leaves. Heck Naruto's been beaten a inch from death because of something out of his control. The 3rd Hokage can see Naruto's suffering so he sends in one of his most skilled anbu to not only watch over Naruto but to become his friend. Ryuu Shinobu, a twelve year old girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and is about 5ft 2in tall, and weighs 115 pounds. Ryuu is the youngest Anbu since Itachi Uchiha and now guard for one Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

It was a normal peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone was going about their normal daily routines until.

"NARUTOOOO!" Someone yelled.

A boy with blond spiky hair and a horrid orange jumpsuit was laughing as he jumped roof top to roof top out running all the ninjas behind him. Everyone was wondering the same thing. 'What did that brat do now?' Any when people looked at the Hokage monument they saw that it was full a graphite. Everyone just sweat dropped at the antics of the boy and continued on with their lives knowing that sooner or later the ninjas would catch the brat.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office

"You call Hokage-sama?" A young girl asked.

This young girl looked no older than 12 years old. She had short black hair and deep dark brown eyes. The girl was only 5ft 2in tall, she was wearing a typical anbu outfit and in her left hand she held a mask of a dragon.

"Yes I did Ryuu. I have a few things I need to talk to you about." The Hokage said while sitting back down at his desk.

"About what sir? If it is about the last mission's report I already turned it in, yesterday in fact." Ryuu said.

"No it is not about that. I want to talk about Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto-kun? What about him? I have saved him from a few times from the mobs of villagers trying to kill him. I know that he has the kyuubi sealed inside him, but I do not think any lower of him. In fact I think it is amazing that Naruto can keep that kind of power inside of him at all."

"I'm glad you see it that way. I have noticed that Naruto is always lonely. Yes he has a few friends but the majority of the population in the village despise Naruto for his very existence. I need someone to be with Naruto as a friend but can protect him as well. "

"In other words you need some one who is the same age as Naruto, yet as strong as a Jounin."

"That's correct. I need Naruto to be happy, but also safe. Along with being Naruto's friend this person needs to be friends with Sasuke Uchiha as well since the boy has gone down a dark path since Itachi killed his entire clan."

"So let me guess you want me to be that person. Okay so I am their Jounin sensei or something?"

"Well you are half right Ryuu. I want you to be in a squad with them but be a genin."

"So you want me to pretend to enroll into the ninja academy late, befriend Naruto and Sasuke, make sure to not show too much of my power and over all protect them while going back to being a genin?"

"That about sums it up. So will you do that for me Ryuu? Of course this counts as a S ranked mission, but it will last you most likely at least 3 years if not longer."

Ryuu just looked at the Hokage and placed her dragon's mask on the table.

"I always hated being an anbu at such a young age. Of course no one ever knew about who I am, nor has anyone ever seen my face except for you. I'll do this mission on the condition of Kakashi being our jounin sensei and you do not tell him anything about me. Do we have a deal Hokage-sama?"

"You always were one for secrets. Well you are a Shinobu. To think you are the last of your clan as well. A clan of ninjas with the ability to preform any jutsu except for kekegenki. You have a deal."

-Back to Naruto-

"Finally caught you ehh Naruto." A man with brown hair tied back.

"Iruka-sensei! How did you find me?"

"Easily Naruto. I am your teacher so of course I know exactly where you would be."

Just then a messenger hawk flew down to Iruka who had put his arm out.

"A messenger hawk from the Hokage? I wonder what could be so important?" Iruka wondered out loud as he began to read the letter. After finished reading the letter Iruka let the hawk fly off again.

"Alright Naruto, we need to go back to the academy we have a new student entering late. And do not think you get out of cleaning up after your 'Art additions' to the Hokage monument.

With that Iruka dragged Naruto back to the ninja academy.

* * *

Annd done. Okay I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Please review any suggestions as to how I should write this story because I am just making it up as I go so anything is fine.

See you next time (hopefully)


End file.
